A popular form of drinking is know as “bomb shots”. A bomb shot typically comprises a shot glass filled with some form of liquor, and a larger glass filled with another beverage. The shot glass is dropped into the larger glass and the combined beverages are then consumed. In one such drink called a “boilermaker”, a shot glass full of whiskey is dropped into a partially filled glass of beer. When the shot glass strikes the bottom of the larger glass, the carbonation of the beer causes a foaming action. Similar varieties of bomb shots include various other forms of liquor, and even energy drinks, dropped into beer, another alcoholic beverage, or a non-alcoholic beverage such as a soft drink.